Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for performing detection processing at a high speed while maintaining accuracy, and an object detection apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
As one of conventional methods to detect a target from an image, there is a method including performing detection processing with use of a model learned in advance, limiting a range of layers in which a target is searched for based on the detection result, and performing detection processing based on a more highly accurate model.
Japanese Patent No. 4498296 discusses a method including performing first detection on layer images, and performing second detection only on the same layer image detected from the first detection for a next input image.
However, according to the method discussed in Japanese Patent No. 4498296, a searched layer is limited to the same layer, but the same layer does not always have the highest possibility of detection for the next input image. Further, in a case where different models are used for the first detection and the second detection, a layer from which a target is highly likely detectable is not always the same layer for both the first detection and the second detection, thereby leading to a problem of a reduction in detection accuracy as a whole.